Frecuencia Especial
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: ¿Una chica nueva en Shibusen? En esta historia se narrará la historia de Teenshi, una chica, que al descubrir que es un arma y al saber transformarse, decide unirse a esta Escuela vocacional para técnicos y armas de shinigami .
1. Chapter 1

Frecuencia Especial

Fan fiction:

Soul Eater

Soul Eater no es mio, es de Atsushi Ohkubo, no me demanden ; lo unico que es de mi propiedad es mi O.c (Tenshi)

Capitulo 1

-Ingreso a Shibusen-

Estaba caminando en las calles de Death City, cuando escuché una explosión.

Se trataba de los duelos entre los alumnos del Shibusen; el Shibusen es una academia de educación para armas de Shinigami; la verdad me gustaría asistir a esa

escuela, pero no sé si mi función como arma les pueda servir de mucho, pero iré a solicitar mi inscripción.

-Hola, holita; ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes Shinigami- sama; quisiera solicitar una inscripción para Shibusen.

-Ok, pero primero tengo que ver tus habilidades, ¿Eres un arma o un técnico?

-Un arma

-bien, ¡Spirit-kun, ven aquí; al parecer tendremos una audición! .a la persona que vi era un señor adulto con una corbata en forma de cruz, cabello un poco largo, pelirrojo y un traje negro; iba acompañado por un señor con un cigarrillo en la boca, lentes, una bata blanca y...¿coceduras?

-o que lio fuimos perseguidos por brujas, pero nos logramos librar de ellas...

..oh, me alegro mucho buen trabajo!

-pero avía una bruja que...

-¡Shinigami-chop!...Spirit- kun , tenemos una invitada, ¿que no vez?

-oh, gomen, gomen...

-Hola mucho gusto conocerte-hablaron los dos a coro.

-oye Stein, ¿porque repites lo mismo que yo, acaso experimentaste otra vez con mi cerebro y por eso sabes lo que voy a decir?

-Eres muy paranoico..Deberías relajarte, además, era de esperar que dijéramos lo mismo, es un saludo muy común.

Esto era extraño. ¿Querían ver mis habilidades?; soy un arma, pero eso no significa que Sepa atacar.

-bueno...em Shinigami-sama, ¿no cree que primero deberíamos enseñarle por las clases

Las defensas antes de verla actuar?

-mm supongo que si...bien ¡empiezas mañana!

-Gracias Shimigami-sama

- PUNTO DE VISTA DE STEIN -

Esa chica me parecía extraña, su frecuencia era más grande que la de kid-san; además se parece mucho a la de la Espada Demoniaca, a pesar de ser un arma, su alma es abrumadora. Necesito estudiarla.

-Shinigami-sama, necesito hablar con usted.

-Bien, me lo dices mañana.

- DIA SIGUIENTE -

-bien, Stein-kun ¿de qué me querías hablar?

-la chica nueva tiene un alma poco común , pienso que sería peligroso si le asignáramos un técnico; sería una carga muy pesada para su alma.

-Ok, ¡hay que enseñarle como utilizar su frecuencia correctamente!

- PUNTO DE VISTA DE TENSHI-

Hoy era mi primer día en Shibusen ¿a quienes conocería?

-Tenshi-chan!- hablaron a mi nombre; era el Dr. Stein –hola Tenshi, que bueno que te encuentro

-hola doctor

-Tenshi, el es Death The Kid, el te mostrará los alrededores.

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE KID-

Mi padre me pidió que vigilara la actitud de Tenshi para averiguar algo sobre la frecuencia de su alma; bueno, cuando vi a Tenshi, quedé sorprendido, ¡era casi simétrica!...digo casi porque su flequillo estaba un poco más inclinado a la derecha, pero bueno. Intentaré describirla:

En la cabeza tenía puesto un gorro de orejas de gato, y cabello castaño rojizo; llevaba puesta una playera descubierta de los hombros con un signo de ´´power ´´en ella, debajo de esa tenía una playera de tirantes gruesos color plata y botas negras altas y una falda con holanes negra …se le veía bien ese conjunto… volviendo al tema, le hice un recorrido por Shibusen.

-y esta es la pizarra de misiones, verás; las misiones consisten en cazar almas de kishin, al tener 99 almas de kishin y una de bruja, te conviertes en una Death Styche. Las Death Styche son las armas que puede usar Shinigami-sama.

-a de ser genial ser una death Styche..—aquí es el salón de clases, aquí te enseñaran algunas técnicas de combate.

-muchas gracias kid, ¿te puedo llamar así?

-claro, no hay de qué..

-EN LA DEATH ROOM-

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo se ha portado Tenshi-chan?

-ha mostrado una actitud positiva ante todo, ningún signo de ser un kishin o una bruja.

-bien espero que siga siendo así.

-FIN DE CAPITULO 1-

Uf, se que esta corto ,pero por el momento no se me ocurre más; soy nueva en esta página…

Gracias por leer!

REVIEW, PLEASE?


	2. Cálida Bienvenida

Frecuencia Especial

Fan fiction:

Soul Eater

Soul Eater no es mío, es de Atsushi Ohkubo, no me demanden; lo único que es de mi propiedad es mi O.c (Tenshi)

Capítulo 2

-Cálida bienvenida-

Entre en el aula de clases y había gradas color café enormes, en el fondo estaba la mesa de los profesores y una enorme pizarra.

-Ven, te presentaré a los estudiantes- me dijo el Dr. Stein. Bien clase, el día de hoy se unió un nuevo estudiante a Shibusen: Ella es Tetsu Tenshi, sean ambles con ella. Ve a sentarte a una banca que encuentres.

-Punto de vista de Tenshi-

Hallé un lugar vacío junto a una chica alta, clara y de cabello obscuro sujetado en una coleta y vestía una clase de uniforme blanco con una estrella.

-Hola, soy Tsubaki Nakatsucasa, un gusto.

-h-hola yo soy Tenshi, también es un gusto conocerte.

-Un rato después-

-al terminar la clase-

-Bien estudiantes, mañana diseccionaremos un león así que traigan sedante, guantes y sus cuchillos de disección.

-En algún pasillo de la escuela-

-¿Eres un arma o un técnico?

-soy un arma

-genial yo también, mi técnico es black*star; ¿Quién es el tuyo?

-mmmm..aún no me lo han asignado

-oh, bueno avísame cuando te lo asignen, adiós.

-adiós.

Valla! Ni una hora en el primer día de escuela y ya tengo una amiga, creo que voy progresando en esto de hacer amigos, decidí explorar el shibusen por cuenta propia y me dirigí a un tipo de azotea, la vista era hermosa desde allí se podía ver todo death city, esta escuela es genial.

Regresé a los pasillos y escuché que alguien me hablaba:

-Hola, tú debes ser Tenshi; me llamo Maka y él es Soul, bienvenida a Shibusen.

-Hola y muchas gracias un gusto conocerlos.

-oye, ¿Qué no eres tú la nueva que vive en el apartamento 22?

-oh, si; uds. Viven en ese edificio, el 23?

-vaya si que curioso que quedamos enfrente, asi nos podríamos saludar antes de clases

-bueno, me tengo que ir hasta luego…..

-EN LA DEATH ROOM-

-Shinigami-sama, he notado una frecuencia extraña en la nueva

(suena una alarma)

DIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG

-etoo, bueno; hasta después.

-igualmente

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE STEIN-

-EN EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES-

42-42-564(shini, shini, goroshi)

-Hola, Stein-kun,¿has averiguado algo?

-Al parecer la frecuencia de Tenshi tiene algún efecto en las personas, talvez se concuerde con cualquier alma, así que ella seria un arma que cualquier técnico pueda controlar , talvez tengo a un técnico disponible, pero no se si pueda soportar su frecuencia.

FIN CAP 2

**Pffff…al fin logré terminar el capitulo tres creo que me falta poquito pero para que los pocos lectores ya no esperen, gomenasai mina-san, es que estaba en semana de proyecto y probablemente vuelva a decir esto en otro fic**

**Sayonara!**

**Revieew….PLS!**


	3. Frecuencia Especial Capitulo 3

Frecuencia Especial Capitulo 3

Soul Eater fanfic

Disclaimer:

Soul Eater no es mío, es de Atsushi Ohkubo, no me demanden, lo unico de mi propiedad es mi o.c Tenshi.

EMPIEZA!

Caminaba en los pasillos de Shibusen cuando escuché una alarma muy fuerte, entonces todos los alumnos del Instituto salieron de las aulas, escuché a Death Styche gritar algo sobre brujas en la ciudad, quería ir a ver pero entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Espera aquí, Tenshi; apenas puedes controlar tus poderes, no te han asignado técnico y además no has adquirido tu primera misión oficial, sería conveniente que te quedaras dentro del instituto…. A salvo- mencionó el profesor Stein- está bien- dije un poco deprimida.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuché pasos en el pasillo, voltee a ver y era uno de los tantos alumnos de Shibusen- ¿a ti tampoco te dejaron salir?-preguntó- ah, por cierto, soy Hero, tu debes de ser Tenshi la nueva, ¿o me equivoco?

-s, si; ¿supongo?, que eres?

- de qué?

-arma o t- técnico

-ah! Eso; soy un técnico, aunque aún no sé porque sigo aquí, aun no tengo un compañero, los técnicos no pueden hacer nada sin un arma, pero en caso de las armas es todo lo contrario; a propósito, ¿Qué eres?

-un a- arma

-baya suerte

-porque aun no tienes compañero?

-lo tendría si fuera un alumno y no fuera tan molesto

-quien era?

-um, es algo, bueno, era Excalibur la Espada sagrada.

-enserio?

-por decirlo así

-porque lo dejaste?

-por su GRAN ego y sobre todo…..la forma en la que estornudaba

-ya veo…

-DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DE LAS BRUJAS-

Hbía vuelto de la lucha con las brujas, que por suerte no causaron estragos a la ciudad, y lo que me sorprendió ver fue a segunda arma secreta y a su futuro técnico conversando..

**Soy la peor administradora perdonen por tardar tanto esque a veces no tngo riempo, y ya ven que mis textos son de pocas palabras, gomenasia mina-san**

**Sayonara**

**Tetsu Tenshi***

**Pd: DEN REBIEWS PORFAVOR!**


End file.
